ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 764 (2nd June 1992)
Plot Pete shoos off a gang of youths terrorising the launderette. After heading inside, he finds the launderette a mess and the machines broken. Dot later arrives and worries what Mr. Papadopoulos will think. Pauline packs for New Zealand. Mr. Papadopoulos walks into the launderette and finds it a mess. He decides to close it down until further notice as he considers just how relevant the launderette is to the community still. Ricky finds a modelling leaflet in the squat and shows Grant and Phil. Hattie and Sam talk about Sam's modelling future. Hattie asks Sam when she intends to tell Ricky about it. She wants to keep it secret until she has received a contract. Arthur decides to go to a market on the day Pauline goes to the airport. He reassures her he will be back before she leaves and will take her there himself. Grant and Phil learn the modelling agency Sam has been in touch with is a scam. Grant goes to see them so that he can get Sam her money back. Rachel reassures Pauline she will look after the café until she returns. Dot goes to meet a launderette owner in a different part of town to find out how she can revitalise Bridge Street's launderette. Upon returning, her and Pete concoct a plan to make Mr. Papadopoulos realise the launderette is still as relevant as ever. Etta finally comes round to the idea of moving to Norwich and hands her notice in at the school. Grant, Phil and Ricky meet Sam at the squat and tell her the modelling agency was a scam. She is furious with Ricky for intervening and, after giving the men some home truths, storms off. Arthur phones No.45 after breaking down on the motorway to tell Pauline he will not make it in time. Pat fetches a car from the car lot to take Pauline. Arthur goes to tell Pauline he loves her but the phone cuts off before he can. Pauline leaves for Heathrow Airport as residents wave her off. Cast Regular cast *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Michelle - Susan Tully *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Pete - Peter Dean *Mark - Todd Carty *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Ricky - Sid Owen *Sam - Danniella Westbrook *Phil - Steve McFadden *Grant - Ross Kemp *Etta - Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence *Celestine - Leroy Golding *Rachel - Jacquetta May *Hattie - Michelle Gayle *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mr. Papadopoulos - Lee Warner *Steer - Tim Dantay Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *Frank's Autos *23A Albert Square *27 Albert Square - Living/dining room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Way *Mitchell Bros. Auto Repairs *Phonebox on motorway Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Ricky is curious about Sam's secretive behaviour. Dot is worried about the future of the launderette. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,820,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1992 episodes